


Underground and Independent

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu observes the return of his old friends from Fairy Tail as an Independent Mage.





	Underground and Independent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[UI]**

**Underground and Independent**

**[UI]**

**Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, April of X791**

Upon making it back to the mainland after almost seven years of suspended animation on Tenrou Island, the group of Fairy Tail Mages from the onetime Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, to the Exceed, Happy, had asked their retinue of what happened to the one S-Class candidate who had to stay behind due to problems with the Magic Council, Natsu Dragneel. The last time they saw him, Natsu had been summoned by the then new Chairman, Gran Doma, to judge Natsu's reputation of destruction, which they figured would've led to Natsu being confined for a while as it had been with him and Erza after the Lullaby Incident. 

Unfortunately, from what their reunited friends were telling them, Natsu had been confined longer after having an outburst in response to learning about Tenrou Island and was reported to have broken out later alongside several other incarcerated associates of theirs from Jellal Fernandes to the majority of the former Oración Seis Dark Guild with the help of Ultear Milkovich and Meredy from Grimoire Heart. Ever since then, sightings of all nine self-proclaimed Independent Mages had been sporadic at best, but it has been said that they formed their own Crime Sorcière Guild that was anti-Dark Mage while playing more to their own rules than the Council's.

**[UI]**

While the Fairy Tail Mages were making their way to the train station for Magnolia Town, they were unknowingly being observed from a distance on the rooftops of Hargeon by the focus of their conversation. As much as Natsu was glad to know that his old guildmates were still alive and well and were already planning on how to uplift Fairy Tail from their at present rock bottom status, he couldn't afford being connected with them again while he was still wanted, especially with how Fairy Tail was seen by both the Council and the public. Going back to his roots would have only made the situation worse as he saw it. His criminal standing was his own responsibility, so he would have to solve it on his own.

"There you are, Natsu." A familiar feminine voice called out to him. Turning back, he saw his fellow Guildmember of Crime Sorcière, Sorano Agria, the former Angel of Oración Seis, looking at him with concern.

"Uh, sorry to leave your sights, Sorano." Natsu apologized with a hint of awkwardness. "I just wanted to see how the old guild was doing."

Seeing the group boarding their train, Sorano showed a small smile. "Well, I never thought I'd say this back in the old days, but it's good to know they're still alive." Turning back to Natsu, she pecked him on the lips briefly before then saying. "We need to go join the others. I'm sure they all would love to know they're still alive and all that."

Natsu chuckled before following her. "Yeah."

**[UI]**

**Had this on my mind for a while. I could've gone for Ultear again or even Meredy, but there's only so much Natsu/Sorono stuff, so you know.**


End file.
